


After Sirius's death

by themaraudzrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaraudzrs/pseuds/themaraudzrs
Summary: Sirius enters the afterlife, and he meets two old friends...





	After Sirius's death

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is very short as it's my first try, but I cried while writing it, and I hope you like it as much as I do. English isn't my first language, so if there are any grammar mistakes or anything, feel free to correct me!

When Sirius opened his eyes, he realized he was standing. The room he was in looked a bit like Hogwarts, but that was stupid, he thought. He died at the Ministry, not at Hogwarts.   
He was dead. He could not believe it. If he had died fourteen years before, when he fought Peter after James and Lily's death, he would not have cared. But now, it was different. There was Harry...   
He had never felt so angry. He had promised himself he would protect Harry forever, for James and Lily, but he had failed. That was the only thing he was capable of: failing. He remembered the curse hitting him on the chest; Harry's desperate look, and Lupin running towards him...  
He was never going to see them again...  
But then, he heard a voice. A voice that, for a moment, made him forget what had just happened, why he was there. A voice he would've recognized among so many others. A voice he still knew by heart, even though he hadn't heard it in fourteen years.   
"Long time no see," said James Potter's trembling voice behind him.   
Sirius closed his eyes. Tears started streaming down his face; and he didn't even think of wiping them off. He couldn't believe his ears. He must be dreaming, he thought.  
For what felt like hours, he stood there, not moving an inch. But then, he turned around, and he saw them.  
Lily was as beautiful as he remembered. He met her green eyes, and with a twinge of sorrow he thought of Harry.   
James was standing next to her, with a weak smile on his face and shiny eyes. Sirius moved slowly towards them. He was afraid that, when he would try to touch them, he wouldn't be able to do so. However, when he arrived close enough, James pressed his hand gently onto his shoulder. For a second, Sirius felt like he was back in 1980, like nothing had changed. It wasn't true, of course; everything had changed. If someone had told him way back then that he would have lost his best friend, his brother, the person he loved most in the world only a year later, he would've probably laughed, or just punched them right in the face.   
He wanted to say something, but words weren't enough to describe how he was feeling. Without thinking, he took his best friend in his arms, hugging him tight, hoping James would understand everything he wanted to tell him. He hugged Lily as well, as he'd never hugged her before, and when they broke apart, he looked at the both of them, suddenly feeling ashamed.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be," said James.   
"This is all my fault, if I hadn't-"  
"This isn't your fault, Sirius," murmured Lily.   
Sirius nodded weakly.   
"So," James started, his voice trembling, "what do you think about Harry?"  
"You two have the best son someone could ever ask for," Sirius said quietly.  
James and Lily looked at each other, both smiling and crying.  
"And he has the best godfather someone could ever ask for," James added.   
Sirius laughed in spite of himself.  
Harry wasn't alone, Sirius thought. He had Lupin, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and many others. Trying to convince himself his godson would be okay, he looked at James and Lily, and he knew.   
He knew, that after all these years, he was finally home.


End file.
